Operator
The Operator is the Tenno represented by the player, a young human whose powers are the source of their Warframe's abilities. Operators control the Warframes through a process known as Transference, which uses a device known as a Somatic Link to transfer the Operator's consciousness and powers into their Warframes that they control as a surrogate body. As a game mechanic, a player gains control over their Operator at the conclusion of The Second Dream quest, whose importance lies in improving their grasp of the Tenno's five great schools in the form of the Focus system. Functions related to the Operator can be accessed in the Orbiter's Transference Room by interacting with the Somatic Link inside, or by accessing the Operator option under the player's Settings. The Operator also gains additional abilities at the conclusion of The War Within quest. Focus Focus refers to special abilities unlocked after The Second Dream quest, revolving around unlocking a Tenno's true powers guided by the principles of the Five Great Tenno Schools. The menu is where players can access options relating to the Focus System. Combat On completing The War Within, players are given the ability to use the Operator themselves during missions. While in a mission, players can summon their Operators to the field by performing the Transference ability (default tap ), which will then switch the player's control to the Operator's view, leaving the Warframe in its place. While on the field, Operators are capable of using various abilities that consume Void Energy when used, whose levels can be seen on a special reticle on the player's crosshair while in Operator form. The reticle's brightness indicates the amount of Void Energy remaining on the Operator, with a bright reticle indicating a full gauge, and a dim gauge showing a depleted gauge. The Operator's Void Energy gauge regenerates quickly after being depleted, but since all of the Void Powers use the same energy pool energy management is essential to prevent the Operator from losing their ability to use their powers during a fight. Void Energy can also be replenished in the field by picking up Energy Orbs, or via allied Warframe powers that grant Energy. The Void energy gauge replenishes independently of the Warframe's state, and will regenerate at its own pace while the player is in control of the Warframe. The various powers available to the Operator are as follows: * Void Beam (Primary Fire): the Operator's default weapon, the Void Beam is an energy beam made of pure Void energies that extends up to 20 meters, dealing 40 damage per tick to enemies with a 1 meter radius of its impact point, and dealing an additional 50% damage on critical hits. Void Beam consumes energy for every second it is active, and can last up to 9 seconds with a full gauge. * Void Blast '''(Quick Melee): The Void Blast is a forward arc area-of-effect attack that knocks back all enemy units caught in its 4 meter radius, and also stuns enemy units like Kuva Guardians. The ability deals negligible damage, with damage being dependent on distance. With a full Energy Gauge, up to 5 Void Blasts can be performed until depletion. * '''Void Dash (Crouch + Jump): Void Dash is a mobility power that allows the Operator to perform a short-range teleport within the direction of aim, which will also pull enemies and damage objects caught in its path. It is also used as a utility power, such as in collecting Kuva. With a full energy gauge, the Operator can perform three consecutive dashes before depletion. * Void Mode (Hold Crouch): When activated, Void Mode turns the Operator invisible, preventing them from being seen and detected by enemies and various sensors, and also protects against any incoming damage, including fall damage and Status Effects. Void Mode is not disabled by nullifiers. Void Energy is gradually consumed every second that Void Mode is active; with a full gauge, Void Mode can last for 9 seconds before depletion. The Operator has many limitations compared to using the Warframe; Operators only have 100 hit points, take fall damage if they land from too high an altitude, and they cannot perform the majority of Maneuvers that Warframes can, being limited only to jumping, crouching, ledge grabbing, using zip-lines, and sprinting. If the Operator's health is depleted during a fight, or if their inactive Warframe's health is reduced to 30 from enemy fire, they will disappear from the field and the player's control will revert back to their Warframe in its original position while depleting all of the Warframe's shields and energy, along with the Warframe taking health damage. However, if the player manually initiates Transference while in Operator form, they will regain control of the Warframe at the Operator's position without any energy loss. Notes *Any active Warframe abilities will continue to persist while in Operator form with the exception of invisibility powers and channeled abilities. *Players can switch to their Operators while inside the Orbiter and interact with all segments inside, except for the Incubator segment's 'Interact' function, preventing them from restoring morale to Kubrows and Kavats. *Operators are capable of performing Hacking, opening lockers, reviving, picking up items and Mods on the ground, and finally picking up and carrying solid pickups like Datamasses and Power Cells. * The Operator's health does not recover by going in and out of Transference, retaining whatever amount of Health they had before returning to their Warframe. Operators can be healed by various sources, including Health Orbs, Aura mods, or allied Warframe powers. * Certain Aura mods from both the player's Warframe and allies affect the Operator. The Operator can directly benefit from the following mods: ** Rejuvenation - allows the Operator to regenerate health. ** Energy Siphon - Increases the rate that the Operator's Void Energy gauge replenishes. ** Physique - Increases the Operator's maximum health. Note that the Operator will always be summoned with 100 health at maximum, and will require healing from Health Orbs or Warframe powers to fully regenerate to the increased health value. ** Sprint Boost - Makes the Operator move faster while sprinting. ** Rifle Amp - Increases the Operator's Void Beam damage. ** All other Aura mods either benefit the Operator indirectly in the case of enemy debuffs like EMP Aura, or offer no benefits to the Operator. * Volt's Electric Shield effects apply to Void Beam. * Since Void Beam has no damage type it is able to bypass the adaptive damage resistance of Sentient units, though their heavy armor can still reduce the Void Beam's damage considerably. * The Operator cannot be summoned in a Dojo or the Relays. *Operators cannot use any Gear items carried by the Warframe, though they will benefit from any Restore items already placed beforehand. Operators can still use Emotes however. * Companions will not follow the Operator, and will instead stay behind with the Warframe. * Syndicate sigils equipped on the Operator do NOT offer the ability to gain Standing from the associated syndicate; the sigil is merely aesthetic. * While Void Beam will activate the effect counters of conditional Rifle mods like Argon Scope when their conditions are met, the mod's effects will not actually apply to the Void Beam, conferring no benefit. *Unlike Warframes, falling as the Operator into out-of-bounds pits will deal damage. * The Void Energy gauge is affected by the Energy Reduction hazard and Energy Leech Eximi, significantly limiting the Operator's effectiveness in using their abilities. However, Nightmare Mode Energy Drain hazards will have no effect on the Operator's energy level. * The Operator is capable of using Ground Finishers on downed enemies with their fists by using Quick Melee while standing over and aiming at the target. This action requires significant amounts of Void energy to perform however, otherwise the Operator will simply use Void Blast instead. * Operators are able to bypass Corpus Laser Barriers and Sensor Bars using Void Dash. While Laser Barriers in Spy vaults can also be bypassed by Void Dash without tripping the alarm, Sensor Bars connected to alarms will be triggered. Tips * It is possible to use the Operator's Void Mode power to stealthily maneuver a non-invisibility equipped Warframe around enemy units. This can be done by transferring to Operator form, using Void Mode, and then cancelling the Transference to teleport the Warframe to the Operator's position, allowing the Warframe to bypass obstacles stealthily. * All of the Operator's Void powers are silent, making them idea for performing Stealth in situations where the Warframe does not posses stealth capability. In particular, the Operator's Void Dash and Void Mode abilities are most useful at bypassing security measures such as Laser Barriers, and Void Beam can be used to destroy Security Cameras without alerting nearby enemies. * The Operator experiences reduced gravity while Void Mode is active, similar to Zephyr's passive. This can be used to negate fall damage from height by activating Void Mode before hitting the ground. * Void Beam allows the player to temporarily dissipate Magnetic anomalies in Reactor Sabotage missions. Care should be taken to keep the Operator at a distance, as a destroyed Magnetic anomaly will emit damage in a large radius, dealing damage. * Holding down the buttons for Void Dash slightly increases the travel distance as opposed to quickly tapping it. * Void Dash can be chain linked and is unaffected by gravity mid-process. * The Operator counts as a separate entity from the Warframe for the purposes of mechanics like pressure plates. This can be used for various situations requiring a player to hold two different locations at once, such as when accomplishing the Collaboration Test on the Orokin Moon. **While the Operator can capture Interception points, their inactive Warframe will not. * With proper timing, Void Blast can be used to block incoming enemy projectiles like a Scorpion's grappling hook. Customization Players can customize the appearance of their Operator under the Customize Tenno button accessible at the bottom right of the Focus Menu screen, or through Customize Tenno under the Operator option under Settings. There is no option to change the Operator's gender, but a male or female voice and body shape can be selected independently from each other through the "Face" and "Voice" options. The following options are available for customization in the Customization menu: *'HEAD options:' **'Face' - Customize the Tenno's general head and face shape. **'Face 2' - Choose an optional second head and face appearance for the Tenno. This option can be left blank if desired. **'Face Blend' - This slider is used to determine how much of the chosen Face 1 and Face 2 appearances are visible, with the left side showing more of Face 1, and the right side showing more of Face 2. Face blending allows the player to create a completely different face from the default templates by combining two preexisting ones. **'Skin Color' - Change the Tenno's skin color. **'Lip Color' - Change the Tenno's lip color. **'Accent Color' - Change the color of the Tenno's accents, visible as a subtle color shade beneath and around the eyes. * HAIR STYLE options: **'Hair Style' - Change the Tenno's hair style. If not used, the Tenno will revert to the default buzzcut hairstyle, and the option will read No Marking Selected. **'Hair Color' - Change the Tenno's hair color. This option will also change the color of the Tenno's eyebrows and eyelashes. **'Hair Highlight' - Change the secondary color of the Tenno's hair. **'Hair Part' - Modify the appearance of the Tenno's hair style, oriented either to the left or the right. * MARKINGS options: **'Markings' - Add visible Somatic Link implants to the Tenno's face, with different implant appearance styles available. If not used, the option will read No Marking Selected. **'Primary Color' - Change the markings' primary color. **'Secondary Color '- Change the markings' secondary color. **'Metallic Color' - Change the color of the metallic parts of the markings. * EYES options: **'Inner Eye Color' - Change the color of the Tenno's iris. **'Outer Eye Color' - Change the color of the Tenno's cornea. The chosen color may affect the appearance of the inner eye color. **'Eye Glow' - Change the color of the Tenno's eye glow, referring to the light coming from their eyes. This also changes the energy color of an equipped Sigil. *'VOICE options:' **'Voice' - Choose the Tenno's style of voice. There are currently 4 different options available: the Owl and Heron options are male voices, while the Falcon and Raven options are female voices. Clicking on the chosen voice option will play a sound preview of the chosen voice. *'ACCESSORIES options:' **'Accessories' - Add ornamental accessories to the Tenno's head and face, ranging from ear clasps to spectacles. If not used, the option will read No Accessories Selected. **'Primary Color '- Change the accessory's primary color.' ' **'Secondary Color' - Change the accessory's secondary color. *'TRANSFERENCE SUIT options:' **'Hood' - Add a hood to the Tenno's bodysuit. This will appear draped over the Tenno's shoulders and chest. If not used, the option will read No Hood Selected. **'Hood Opened' - This option determines whether the Operator's hood is opened, or closed to cover the entire head. The Operator's hood is opened by default, and clicking on the slider to turn it on closes the hood. **'Lining Color' - Change the color of the Transference suit's linings, mainly covering the inside of the player's hood. **'Body Suit' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's torso and lower body. If not used, the suit will default to its standard appearance, and the option will read No Body Suit Selected. **'Sleeves' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's arm sleeves. If not used, the sleeves will default to its standard appearance, and the option will read No Sleeves Selected. **'Waistband' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's waistband. If not used, the option will read No Waistband Selected. **'Leggings' - Change the appearance of the Transference suit's legs. If not used, the suit's legs will default to its standard appearance, and the option will read No Leggings Selected. **'Primary Color' - Change the Transference Suit's primary color. **'Secondary Color' - Change the Transference Suit's secondary color. **'Tertiary Color' - Change the Transference Suit's accent color. * SIGIL options: ** Sigil '- Equips a selected Sigil. ** '''Rotation '- Change the rotation of the Sigil. ** 'Width '- Change the width of the Sigil. ** '''Height - Change the height of the Sigil. ** X Offset '''- Move the Sigil left to right to change the position to the designated location. ** '''Y Offset - Move the Sigil up and down to change the position to the designated location. ** Default Properties - Resets the Sigil's appearance to its default state. ** Primary Color '- Change the Sigil's primary color. Trivia * The term '"Operator" was first used by Ordis to refer to the Tenno during the events of the Vor's Prize quest, which was first introduced in . Bugs * The Operator's chosen face will revert to the first selectable face of their gender after their first transmission in a mission. This will not permanently affect the Operator's customization choices but will most likely reoccur in subsequent missions after once again triggering the first transmission. *Frequently, the color of the Operator's suit will mimic the current Warframe's colors upon being summoned via Focus abilities. Observed so far for the secondary color option. The inverse, where the Warframe mimics the Operator's colors, can also happen. This is not a permanent change. *Sometimes, if you go into the Operator mode inside the ship and face the Operator seat, then go back into your Warframe and try to interact with the Operator, his head will spin in 180 degrees. *Entering an ongoing mission causes the Zariman suit to overlap with the currently equipped suit of choice when switching to Operator mid-mission. *If you go into Operator mode inside of your ship, press Esc and try to Customize him via Main menu, camera will show you an empty Operator seat. *Removing parts of the Zariman Suit may sometimes not update correctly after changing color options on the Operator. * Rarely, the Operator is able to perform a combo with Void Blast, however the conditions for this mechanic is yet unknown. * Operators may be unable to drop an Energy Cell they are carrying by pressing the Pickup key. * Transference can glitch through walls and doors if toggled repeatedly. * If a mission is finished while in Operator form, no affinity is gained, but items and pickups are still kept. * A bug may happen on Grineer Sealab tilesets where the Warframe will float in the air. * Under rare circumstances, switching between the Operator and the Warframe suit may glitch the player out of the map. This occurs most often when attempting to switch forms while inside an extraction zone. * There is a rendering bug in the Orbiter that that allows players to see inside the Warframe when walking through it as the Operator. * The Operator can currently be used as a 'pocket,' in a sense of picking up items as Operator, switching back to your Warframe, and still using the primary weapon and holding a data-mass. (No animation for picking up stuff, which is why this is a bug for now). * Jogging on a zipline will present the Operator at a bizzarre angle, making the Operator look like that it's not even touching it. * Pressing X over dropped ammo will display "# BOW AMMO". * When at full Void energy, Energy Orbs can be "hacked". * Placing a Warframe within the interaction proximity of consoles within the Orbiter renders those unusable by the Operator (the action prompt does not show up) until the Warframe is relocated. * Alt-tabbing out of the game window renders the Operator incapable of performing any abilities outside of Void Dash and Void Mode regardless of their amount of Void Energy available. * Sigils placed on the Operator may grow to ridiculous sizes when entering the Star Chart as Operator. * The Operator's chosen energy color (determined by "Inner eye glow") replaces the hair highlight color within missions. * Viewing the profile of a player with The War Within completed when their Operator has the eyewear equipped will cause their face to blur. * Trying to use the Simulacrum's Arsenal as Operator will crash the game. * Switching to Operator and back counts to "Exercising Power" Challenge Reward (Use your first ability 5 times). Media Tennosizedifferencedarthmufin.png|Even The Smallest Warframes Are Rather Large: Size Difference Between Operator And Nova OperatorConcept.jpg|Original Concept Art of the Operator as seen in Devstream #66. Transference Suits OperatorSuitBBundle.png|Koppra Suit OperatorSuitCBundle.png|Varida Suit OperatorSuitDBundle.png|Manduka Suit See Also *Tenno Patch History * Void Blast range increased from 2m to 4m damage-wise ** Damage increased (undocumented). * "Invert Tap/Hold Abilites" option now affects Operator/Focus activation (undocumented). * Switching to Operator mid-combat and related mechanics are introduced. * Introduced. }} de:Operator Category:Update 18 Category:Tenno Category:Lore